Rave
by SithNeogotiator
Summary: Final Chapter up. Elie and Haru are up to something suspicious... But what? What's going on between those two? (Haru Elie) [Complete!]
1. Suspicious activity

****

Be warned: SPOILERS UP TO THE FIRST 130 PAGES OF THE NINTH MANGA! (Mostly in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, the original story or characters of Rave Master.

"Speech" (Author's Note)

This is a story as of page 130 of Rave Master Manga Volume 9, which is immediately after king kills himself.

Erm, I **may** have the characters slip out of character. Sorry… Also, I can't stand that they changed the name of the Ten Commandments to The Ten Powers Sword. (Based on Manga)

****

Rave: Chapter One

Haru lets out a long yawn and gets up out of bed. Gets up and takes a short shower, throws on his usual attire, and walks over to Elie's room.

Elie looks up as there's a knock on the door, and she smiles, Haru's ready. "Come in!" Haru walks in and sits down on the couch in her room. "Ready?" He asks her quietly, hoping for the others not to hear, he'd like to keep these things secret. She smirks, and gets up, her Heart Kreuz special today.

Haru and Elie silently leave the house and into the open of Garage Island, laughing, they stroll into town.

Genma, (his name used to be Gemma, kinda weird to change it, I think.) laughing like a hyena, looked at both Haru and Elie, who stopped in for a drink. "You two are serious about this?" Genma said, while making one of his funny hand motions. Haru laughed, "Yeah, just don't tell the others, my dad, sister, Musica, no one. Okay?" Genma laughed, as he always does, and looked at them, "Well, I'd have never guessed. I never knew you two would--"

Elsewhere, Musica was leaning against the store next to Café Tsubomi, waiting for Haru and Elie coming out.

Haru and Elie thank Genma for the drinks and set off to their destination to a secluded part of the island. "Headed out to a love hotel without me, guys?" Musica shutters, "You guys need to slow down before you do something you'll regret." Both Haru and Elie both start laughing. "HA HA HA!" Haru laughs, "You really think me and Elie are--" Elie is laughing just like Genma where she's standing, "Musica, we're starting a club, it's called Club Stardust." Musica looked confused. "So you two aren't going to do the--" Haru bursts out laughing again, "Of course not."

Haru and Elie smirk at each other and cut the tape, officially opening Club Stardust.

Several Days later…

Haru and Elie are closing up, they both are beat, completely. Nearly as soon as they get inside, they both crash in the closest room, which happens to be Haru's, and they slept.

-- Rave: Chapter One End--

Well, wasn't much, but it's a start. Drop a review, please.

Anything you wish to talk to me about, constructive critism, hate mail, can all be sent to RaveFanMailhotmail.com.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come. REVIEW!


	2. Crazy change of personality

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the original story, of Rave Master.

****

Rave: Chapter Two

Elie wakes up with something around her waist, her Love Believer Tonfa holster, of course, wait, this one had hands. Someone was gripping her waist, it was Haru. She just remembered what happened, she tried to calm herself down, and starts poking Haru to wake him up. Haru shifted awake and looked at Elie, semi oblivious to what's going on, "Yeah?" Elie looked at him, "Haru, can you please let go of me?" Haru paused for a minute, then let go of Elie, but not after turning a nice shade of pink.

As Elie was getting out of Haru's bed, she starts looking at him, Haru, her Haru, as she thought of him, she liked him, well, more than liked¼ Loved, loved him. She would never admit it.

Haru stared at Elie as she got out of his bed, he had enjoyed that night. He loves her, although he would never admit it.

(Yeah, it's cheesy, sue me.)

Hours later, Elie and Haru, after closing up Club Stardust for the day, both just as tired as last time, but both sit at the bar and enjoy a drink. Elie looks at him, should she tell him now? 'I don't know,' Elie thinks, 'can I get the courage?' Haru yawns, and look at Elie, "Elie..?" She looks at him, "Yeah?"

Haru wrestles with himself, whether or not to tell Elie what he's really feeling.

After several more drinks, Elie and Haru just start up a conversation.

"Haru," Elie starts, "I, I think I love you." Haru laughs, "I love you, too, Elie."

They both get to Elie's room and sit down on her couch. Elie leans over and presses her lips onto Haru's. After a second of shock, Haru closes his eyes and enjoys the experience. After a few moments, Haru pulls back and gasps. Neither could say how good it was, considering it was a first for both, but both will admit to enjoying it. On the next kiss, Elie, feeling courageous, begins forcing her tongue against Haru's lips, forcing it past his lips, and onto Haru's tongue. Haru, unsure of how to proceed, simply tries to follow Elie's lead. Elie breaks their kiss with a smirk, and throws Haru's jacket off, and starts removing the rest of Haru's clothes, as Haru removes Elie's clothes.

After all of their clothes were removed, Elie pushes Haru against her bed and¼ ¼ ¼

Next Morning

Elie moaned in pleasure as she kisses Haru lightly. Haru smirks, "Morning," he smiled, "I'll be sore after this." Elie laughed and got up, yanking at Haru's arm. "C'mon, Haru, we need to take a bath after that." Haru laughed, somehow, he figured sharing a bath with Elie wouldn't "clean" either of them a bit.

Elie, wrapping them both in a towel, pressed herself against Haru, kissing him lightly.

Comments, concerns, or complaints? Send them to RaveFanMailhotmail.com.


	3. And then they change, again and again!

Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever do I own Rave Master/Groove Adventure Rave, nor any of it's characters, original stories, or artwork.

Be warned, I altered the story slightly, Haru's father is still alive.

****

Rave: Chapter Three

Sith Negotiator

After all was said and done, Haru felt really guilty about what he did to Elie, she was drunk, and he had used that to his advantage. And not only that, he was hung over… Which only dawned on him _after_ the… erm, 'fun' was done.

Both of them laying down, Haru groaned from across the room.

Elie felt guilty, she had played with Haru while he was drunk… As well as guilty, she felt horrible… Hungover also, but the, erm, 'energy' she got from Haru's, well, 'talents.'

Elie felt horrible, so she left to go drench in the local hot springs.

Hours later

Haru walked up and knocked on his father's door. "Yeah?" Haru opened the door and walked in. "Son, you need something?" Gale was worried, he rarely sees Haru like this. Haru sighed, "Hey, old man, I need to ask you about Elie." Gale laughed, "That girl you spent all night with, yeah, what about her?" Haru looked sad, "Well, I think I may have… WAIT A SEC! How'd you find out about that?" Gale laughed, "My room's right next to yours, you two can get pretty loud." Haru sighed, "Yeah, we were drunk, that's what we get for starting a night club." Gale looked at him, "So, you think she's mad at you, or will be?" Haru nodded. "Well, don't let that get you down, I did something similar with your mother…" He laughed, and went on, "But I left her alone for a few days, then started treating her to things, like breakfast in bed, and cooking her meals, pampering her, y'know, the works." Haru looked at him, "Leave her some space, then start being nicer, and nicer." Haru smirked at his father and nodded.

Elie, upon entering the springs, found that she wasn't alone, Cattleya was lounging in the springs already. "Hey Elie, what's up?" Elie looked at her, "I'm feeling pretty down right now…" Cattleya looked at her, "What? You couldn't give little Haru pleasure last night?" Elie started to nod "Yes" when it hit her, "WHAT!? How did you know that!?" She laughed, "You two practically shook the whole bottom story, how could I have NOT heard that? You're lucky Musica, nor anyone else, was around to hear." Elie looked at her, "You aren't mad?" Cattleya sighed, "I was, but I figured it was bound to happen sooner or later, heck, when you guys kept going out before the nightclub came around, I figured you two were at it already, so I was in terms with it for a little while now…"

Elie frowned, "Well, I'm not sure what Haru felt about it…" Her frown got worse, "So.. So…" She began sobbing a little, then began crying fairly quietly. Cattleya put her hand on Elie's shoulder, "Now, now, don't worry, just leave him a little space, then, little by little, start getting more and more flirty… He'll come to."

Several days later.

Haru and Elie bump into each other in the hallway, "Sorry…" They both spat curtly, then walked their separate ways. Musica even noticed this, and confronted Haru. "Man," Musica started, "What's your deal, you nearly had Elie hanging off of you everywhere you two went, and now, you're avoiding each other like the plague." Haru wasn't sure whether or not to tell Musica. He decided not to. "I guess we've just been tired recently, sorry, Musica, but I gotta run." At that, Haru ran out the door, off to who knows where…

That's the end for this chapter, I tried to change the "energy" that's gotten into Haru and Elie. Hope it didn't sound too farfetched, if it did, leave a review and yell at me, or comments, questions, concerns, bad jokes, or ideas for where to lead the story, if you want, leave those at RaveFanMailhotmail.com. Any complaints, angry comments, and threats to kill, sent them to billgatesmicrosoft.com… No, I'm kidding, send those to RaveFanMailhotmail.com also.

Until next time…


	4. Escape!

Disclaimer: You dare believe that I own Rave Master/Groove Adventure Rave, then you are a fool! I do not own, in no way, posses anything involving characters, original story, or original art. All of the above belongs to Hiro Mashima.

****

Rave: Chapter Four

Sith Negotiator

Silently passing number men two and five, Haru Glory, looking depressed, heads on his way to Café Tsubomi. Just outside, Haru can hear laughing, big surpise, Genma laughing… "WA HA HA! You know you're not the only one who's thought up the goofy name Shabutaro!" Haru sees Shiba sitting on the stool. Shiba just looked at him. "Oh ho ho, child, you forget, I was there." Shiba smiles as he sees Haru walk in, "Love to stay and talk Haru, but I have to walk Shabutaro here," pointing to his bulldog, "See you sometime." Genma covered his mouth, "Goodbye, shabu… sha… BWA HA HA!" Shiba walked out with a sweat drop hover over his head. Haru managed a small smile, "Where have I heard that before?" Genma sighed, magically halting his laughter. "What's got ya down, Haru?" Haru sighed, "Elie trouble…" Of all people, he hoped Genma would understand, but as soon as he heard that hyena laugh, he was running out of the café. Genma sighed, "Poor kid. From losing his parents to woman troubles."

Elie lounged in the hot springs, trying to think of how to go about this business with Haru. She'd felt really bad about it, and she thought about how to make it up to him. She decided that after a week and a half, it was time to start being nice again, but she'd enjoyed their last 'game' with him, so she decided to be nicer than she had been, she didn't have to worry about her memories anymore, since her battle with Seig Hart, she'd realized that her memories where Haru, that's why these past days ate away at her.

Haru walked up to his dad's room, and as he was about to knock, Gale called, "Come in, son." Haru, confused, opened the door. "Dad, you think I've left Elie alone for long enough?" Gale looked at him, this was obviously eating away at him. "Yeah, son, you've wasted too much time already, I want to hear you two again, tonight." Haru sighed, "You're asking too much, I'm still not sure if she'll forgive me." Gale smirked, "You've got yourself a catch there, son, go to it." Haru, sighed, and set off to find Elie.

But, instead of finding Elie, he found Musica, "Yo! Haru, I'm not sure what you did this time, But Elie ran to the ferry and looked REALLY, REALLY, **REALLY** Mad."

Haru's eyes went wide, and he dashed after her. 'No, I love her too much, I'll never let her go, even if she's still mad at me, I need her around.' Haru raced to see Elie running onto the ferry. He'd left her alone to long, she must hate him now, he had to talk to her. As soon as he reached the dock, the ferry pulled the ramp up, he lept and the bridge, he missed it, and flew into the water, there goes his chance with Elie… EVER!

HA HA! Cliffhanger, sort of. Read, review, and well, just review.

Sorry this was shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it with some sort of cliffhanger this time. Nasty comments, complaints, story ideas, praise, money? E-mail them to RaveFanMailhotmail.com.


	5. Apolology Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master/Groove Adventure Rave in any way, and if you think I do, then don't. Rave Master is Hiro Mashima's work, not mine.

****

Rave: Chapter Five

Sith Negotiator

Haru gasps as he breaks surface. Haru manages to get to shore, and starts yelling at himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Haru!" He had ruined his shot with Elie, and it was is fault.

Elie was chasing Griff around the ferry, "You stupid perv! I can't believe you installed a camera in the hot springs!" Elie open fired at Griff, sending the Blue glob into the ocean. "Serves you right!" Just then it hit her that she was sailing to the main continent.

Haru rushed back to the house, his house, their house… His and Elie's house, and he'd be ready to kill if it didn't stay that way.

Rushing in, he leapt onto the couch in the living room and jumped onto the second story, the thought of that could very well and killed him seemed distant, he ripped Rave out of it's slot on his wall and gripped the Ten Commandments out of it's rack and dashed out the door, Silfarion gleaming into view.

Flying past the town in Garage Island at the speed of sound, he reaches the water and throws a raft together.

Leaping onto his raft, Haru wedges Mel Force right next to the sail and fires off a huge gust of wind, sending him, and the raft, off to the continent faster than the ferry, he had to make up for lost time.

Elie disembarked the ferry and sat out, staring into the moonlit ocean. (I pictured this scene during nighttime.) Soon she saw a black dot speeding off at her, or the continent, she couldn't tell.

Haru strikes the raft with explosion, sending the raft sinking into the ocean, and him off to the mainland, he'll land on the dock… No, someone is standing there. "LOOK OUT!" Wait, not just someone, Elie!

Elie immediately jerked out of her daydream, which was her and Haru doing something… erm, 'fun.' She heard someone yelling, she looked around, then up and sees a comet, no, not a comet, HARU!

Elie caught him, he just dropped her 'happy place' on her, with Haru.

Haru just realized he had landed on Elie. "Ah, ah, sorry!" Haru quickly rolled off of her and got up. "I'm so sorry, Elie, I didn't mean to… Er, sorry." What was wrong with him, he never acted this crazy, he couldn't think straight anymore, him and Elie had never had trouble communicating, even when he found himself in a compromising position, such as accidentally stumbling into Elie while changing, or bathing… Gah. He needed to clear his mind out. "Look," Haru barely was able to spit out, "Elie, I'm sorry about what I did to you while you were drunk." Elie was shocked, "You? Did to me? No, I'm the one that forced you into that situation." Haru had to admit, it was hard to argue with beauty, so he didn't. "Look, Elie," he gulped, "let's still be friends okay?"

Elie, putting on her winning smile, "Yeah!"

That's it, leave a review. Any comments, or anything you wan to send, RaveFanMailhotmail.com.

Ja ne.


	6. Angry people and happy endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master/Groove Adventure Rave in any way. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.

****

Rave: Chapter Six

Sith Negotiator

Weeks after the encounter between Haru and Elie, everything is calm around the house. Haru and Elie are just like they were during their adventure, which is bothering everyone.

Well, mostly Musica, because during their adventure, they stared at each other every possible minute, but this mainly bothered him because, well, they had been kissing, with his tongue down her throat half the time, and doing lots of things together, but now they were, friends…… Musica started hating that word.

Haru and Elie were chatting idly, of their adventures, what they're planning on doing after later on during their lives, the weather. It was disgusting. They used to be sooooo close, now they were friends. It was bothering Haru, although he didn't let it out. Truth be told, it bothered Elie, too. She wanted to be closer, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The club was losing it's initial buzz, and it's customers dying out. Club Stardust was about to go up in smoke. The reason, well, people went there to drown out their sorrows, and to help them do it, was the best couple Garage Island had, Haru and Elie. But, now, with only booze to kill the sorrow, people started drinking at home, in the local bars. The dancers, there were many dance clubs in Garage Island, and only their favorite dancing fools, which lost their passion for dancing, so it stopped, the passion for dance died in Club Stardust. Haru no longer turned the tables, Elie no longer sung, nor did she dance. Club Stardust was lost to the world, and everyone but Haru and Elie knew it. Eventually, they had convinced Musica to run it while they take a 'vacation.'

Well, there it was, everything was dying around the couple of friends, no one ever realized what they had done for the island, but now that their cheer was gone, the island's was, too.

Eventually, Gale Glory was really tired of it. "Haru!" Haru looked up, and smiled, "Hold a second, Elie, the old man beckons." Elie smiled back, and as soon as Haru was out of sight, she frowned, how long could she keep up this charade? "Yeah?" Haru asked, as he steps into his father's study. "Son, let me tell you, your club's profits have dropped drastically, the people that chose to cling on to it's fast battles, they're starting to wish they hadn't. You and Elie are the life of most of us around here, now you two better get more loving with each other or else the island's going to go out at a light. You two are worse than Demon Card was to this place." Haru just gasped, then walked out of the room, not willing to speak after that. His father compared him to Demon Card…

Elie knocks on Haru's door. "Yes?" He called from inside, Elie swallowed hard, this will probably be the hardest thing she's ever done… Here goes nothing.

"Haru?" Elie calls as she opens the door, "Haru, we need to talk…" Haru takes a deep breath, now or never. "Elie, I agree." Elie smiled, and suddenly this didn't seem so hard. "Elie, I'm sorry I've been acting so distant, I really like you, but I can't help be feel nervous as of recently." Elie nodded, she felt the same way, "So, I guess I'm trying to say that I love you for who you are, Elie, and I wouldn't change a thing about you." Elie smiled, although she wanted him to say flat out 'Elie, I love you!' but this will have to do.

Haru had chickened out, he didn't say what he wanted to say, do what he wanted to do, but he'd have to try to make his comment still seem more loving, so without a second thought, he--

Elie sunk back into daydreaming, she loved having Haru in bed with her, and she wanted it again, so she dreamed it was happening, when all the sudden she felt something, Haru had gripped her shoulders, "Elie, I have one more thing to say." She looked at him lovingly, her Haru, leaned over and kissed her, causing her eyes to widen, then sink into closing, her tongue suddenly missing the warm of Haru's mouth, but before she had another thought…

Haru began to pry Elie's mouth open, his tongue instantly forcing it open and meeting with hers. After they stopped, both Haru and Elie turned red…

Musica smirked as he looked through Haru's door, "They still have hope." Musica silently walked downstairs, as he made his way to Club Stardust, he whistled happily, Haru and Elie had improved.

Haru looked into Elie's eyes, he was going to say it, he had to say it… "I love you." is all he had to say, but he couldn't. What was stopping him? Elie took in a breath, and pinned Haru to the ground, driven by passion, she forced her lips onto Haru's, her tongue darting into Haru's mouth before he could close his mouth, their tongues met, Elie's lashing about Haru's tongue, then mouth, everything. Haru can't believe what's going on, but he's enjoying it. After about 45 seconds, Elie pulls back and gasps for air, if she could've held her breath any longer, she would've spent that time with Haru's tongue.

Over the next few days, Haru's days seemed happy again. Garage Island's happiness was restored. Everything was going well, except for the aching feeling in the pit of Haru's stomach, eating away at his mind, he wanted Elie, REALLY WANTED Elie. It was the same for Elie, but they were still living.

But, little did anyone know, Haru had something planned, something big.

Well, that's it for this chapter, this one being my largest yet… I need your opinion now, All of you reading out there, review and tell me what you think. Any praise you care to give, go ahead. You want to point out some typos? Go ahead. Want to yell at me for being a terrible writer in your opinion? Please do. You want to complain about a review I gave before? Just do it. Anything you want to say? Have fun. Anything else, drop a review for me, I like feedback, and I also have an e-mail address for those of you who don't like to leave reviews, it's RaveFanMailhotmail.com, and I cherish any mail people send me about my stories, or any of my writings, even my reviews to others. So, send me something, even if it's a funny picture, or joke. Just clearly state that it's something you wanted to send me from Well, signing off for the night, possibly the final chapter upcoming, maybe tomorrow.

Ja ne.


	7. A plan in motion!

Disclaimer: (Ever get tired of writing/reading these?) I do not, in any way, own any part of Rave Master/Groove Adventure Rave. Those rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

****

Rave: Chapter Seven

Sith Negotiator

After several weeks of him and Elie being comfortable around each other, Haru decided it was time to set his plan into motion, so after dismissing Musica from his taking over the club, and without telling Elie, Haru set to work all day.

"Hey, Musica?" Musica looked up, he was on his way home. "Yeah?" Elie ran up to him, "You seen Haru? He's been gone all day." Musica opened his mouth, but caught himself from snitching on Haru, and said, "I'm not sure, I thought I saw him around Café Tsubomi, though." Elie thought for a second, "Genma's place?" Musica laughed, Haru took them there on their first date, he thought it would click instantly, it didn't. "Yeah." Musica shuffled off before Elie could say anything else, Musica was going to help Haru.

Elie looking at Café Tsubomi, he wasn't there. The house, nope… The hot springs, sadly for Elie, nope. Fishing… Nope. Training…? No. Elie sat down frustrated, and starting to get mad…

By the end of the day, Haru and Musica were beat. "Musica, thanks for helping me, since you talked to Elie, you should get out of here before she comes in." Musica complied, and sprinted out the back door, not willing to face Elie's wrath for lying to her. Haru fished his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Elie's number.

Elie's cell phone rang, it was Haru's ringer, Elie ripped it out of her purse, almost ripping her purse in the process, and flipped it open. "HARU!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Ah grek, Elie was mad. "Elie, chill out, I was around the club, things needed fixing up, and I bought a whole lot of new stuff, we need business back. Sorry, but I left something on the door so the regulars won't come 'till four AM, so don't worry about coming in early, try to come in at about midnight, or so. Sorry, I'm tied up here, so I got you a massage and dinner, wish I could be there. Bye, Elie-chan."

Elie's face puffed up as Haru hung up, disappearing all day, then making her wait until midnight to see him. She'd even have to have dinner alone… What did she do wrong? So she frowned and walked to the local spa, this better be one llooonnnngggg massage. She needs it.

Haru sighed, worst part over. Then he looked around, then called Shiba. "Oh ho ho, you missed me, child, leave a message when you hear the Overdrive." This was immediately followed by a loud explosion, then a very, very faint beep, unless Haru knew it was there, he wouldn't have heard it. "Shiba, this is Haru, call me as soon as you ge--" Shiba picked up the phone, "Hello, child, you need something?" Haru smirked, "Hey old timer, you still got a party left in you?" Shiba laughed, "Of course I do, you want me to sit in at The Stardust Club again?" Haru shook his head, not that it did anything over the phone, "No, nothing like that, I just want to behind the counter, running the bar, lights, and LED messages on the wall." Shiba paused, "LED lights, when did you get those?" Haru laughed, he'd forgot to tell Shiba, good think Elie didn't ask him… "Sorry, got them in today. It's for something big, just need to to keep them in sync with each other." Shiba laughed, "O ho ho, child, anytime." Haru laughed, "Great! Be here by nine." Shiba looked at his clock, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." As Shiba dashed upstairs, the clock turned to 8:45.

Elie's massage was great, she'd have to make the place teach Haru a thing or two. Now she was off to the restaurant. She looked at the envelope Haru left for her, it was in… The ritziest place in Garage Island. Wow. Elie wandered inside and was greeted by Rosa. "Hello, welcome t--- Elie!?" Both the girls squealed in delight. "Rosa, it's been too long, how's Haru?" Elie laughed, "Still hot as ever." Elie gave a dreamy sigh for effect.

"How's Go doing?" Rosa smirked, "Great, he's been making more and more films, a few of them adult." Elie laughed, "I assume you and him are the lead roles." Rosa chuckled, "Why of course, want me to sent you a copy?" Elie laughed, "I'll pass, thanks, I should be on the reservation list." Rosa checked it, "Wow, Elie, you got the best seat in the house, right next to the piano player, with a beautiful view of Garage Coast." Elie smirked, now she'd have to do something for Haru, hopefully involving a bed.

Shiba walked in ans Haru was down installing the ceiling-sized flat screen he ordered, along with the wall-sized ones, and you could not see a single wall of the club. "My my, child, you've done work with the place." Haru laughed, "Yeah, I know, it took all my money, so much for the extra vacation cash for selling replicas of the Ten Commandments, (the sword, and only the Einsmeteor shape) and replicas of Rave to fit in the sword." Shiba laughed, "Oh ho ho, now, what is it that you want me to do?" Haru smirked, soon, very soon. "I'm doing something special with Elie, so when this happens I need you to man the messages, cameras and everything. But first you need to know what I'm doing, I'm going to---"

Elie enjoyed her meal, she had just cost him 20,000 Edels worth of dinner, but it was the best meal she had ever had. After a short nap, Elie got dressed for the club, midnight beckons.

Haru had just finished explaining to Shiba when the regulars were coming in, also the hopefuls, who had heard that Haru and Elie were back together. Haru got up on the Karaoke stage, and explained what he was doing tonight with Elie, after he was done, they all gave a small cheer, they heard the locks on the club door becoming unlocked.

Haru ushered everyone into the back room, minus Shiba, the dimmed the lights to make it seem as if nothing was going on.

Elie finally manages to unlock the large steel doors and push them open, when she noticed the lights were off. "Haru-maki? You in here?" Haru tried to sound distracted, "Yeah, come in and close the door, I'll get the lights in a second." Elie walked in and closed the door, at least the bugs wouldn't get in. "Haru turned the lights up, and Elie gasped.

Elie squealed in delight for the second time today, the whole club was fitted with flat screen monitors, scrolling message lights, a Karaoke Machine, a stage, and a microphone.

Haru, who was wearing a very expensive suit, walked in and gave Elie a gentle kiss.

"Hey, Elie-chan, what do you think?" Elie kissed him and was nearly squeezing him nearly to death. "I love it, Haru!" She was jumping up and down.

Haru smiled and heard a knock on the back door, good, the patrons knew the plan.

"Yo! Haru, you guys open yet!?" Haru went into the back and made a show of yelling, "Yeah, sorry I took so long!" Then opened the back door, letting all the patrons into the main area. They immediately took a seat, most of the dancers sat also.

After a few minutes of Elie talking about her day, Shiba called to Haru, plan's going well.

"Yeah?" Shiba smiled, "Oh ho ho, child, it's time for Open Mike." That was the name for their karaoke time. Haru smiled and walked on stage. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the karaoke to start. OPEN MIKE!" All of the screens on the walls and the ceiling quickly turned to rave colors, party time. The scrolling message changed to "OPEN MIKE" and scrolled along their respective walls. One person jumped off the bar and ran up to stage, wanting to be the first to sing. After doing "Hey Ya!" and getting several laughs and a shower of applause, no one else wanted to give it a shot. Haru looked at Elie, "Elie-chan, you up for a song, c'mon, sing for us!"

Elie hesitated for a moment, then agreed. After about six or seven songs, Haru lost count, Elie got down, drank a lot of water, and sat back down, Haru had left. Suddenly all the screens zeroed in on the stage, where Haru silently walked up. The scrolling messages stopped, then disappeared. Haru looked dead at Elie and said, "Elie, I'm sorry for leaving you alone all day, and I'm sorry for everything I've caused you, but now I'd like to say--"

Suddenly the scrolling messages strung to life, they read--

"I love you, Elie, now and forever." Haru waited, Elie was silent, no one was sure what was

ticking in that head of hers. After about a second, Elie sprung on stage, tackling Haru in a hug, sending both of them crashing onto the back of the stage, and planted her lips onto Haru's.

Everyone cheered, even Shiba. After Elie and Haru broke the kiss, she smiled, "I love you, too!" Then kissed him again and again.

After Haru and Elie were done playing tonsil hockey, there was a party until closing time, and everyone had fun.

Haru nearly kicked his door off it's hinges, him preoccupied with Elie's tongue, and threw her on top of his bed. She quickly took her top of and threw it at Haru. After the shirt had fallen off, Haru stared, and stared. As soon as it hit him that he was drooling, Elie was already in front of him, removing his shirt and pants for him.

Haru and Elie were both gripping on to each other in the morning, and when they woke up, they threw on some night clothes, and opened Haru's door.

Cheering came from the hallway as Haru and Elie walked out, it was all the tenants, Shiba, Musica, and Genma.

Gale was the first to speak. "Well, done my boy!" Haru and Elie both turned red, very red. Haru was the first to speak. "Thanks, old man." Elie smiled, "Now if you'll excuse up, we need to go take a shower." Musica laughed, "Well, try to keep it clean in there." That comment caused them both to blush.

Haru and Elie were on their way to the hot springs, and when they got there, it was Elie's turn to surprise him. Normally, they dipped in the hot springs in bathing suits. (Don't ask why, they just do!) When Haru got out and into the water, he saw Elie, naked, in a kneeling position across from him. "You drop something Elie?" She looked up at him, and smiled, "Haru Glory, you are my life, you are everything to me, and I must know…"

All was silent, then Elie finally got the nerve, "Will you marry me!?"

Haru smirked, "Totally!"

And at that, Haru went out and bought a ring, a 700,000 Edel ring. And put it on Elie's finger, and she grabbed his bathing suit, and pulled it off. She smirked, now for her reward.

Haru and Elie lay gasping along the edge of the water, "Elie, wow!" Elie smiled, he was hers, and she knew it.

After a large wedding, consisting of the entire population of Garage Island, even Nakajima, if you can believe that, and afterwards, they spent their honeymoon, alone, on a long cruise around Garage Island.

One year after their marriage.

Haru and Elie walk into their house to find everyone from their adventure, all waiting for their favorite couple to come back from their extended vacation. Their year long vacation.

Gale got up, "I'm proposing a toast, to my son and his wife, for happy years!" Everyone picked up a champagne glass, and drank their drinks, everyone, that is, except for Elie.

Everyone looked at Elie as she grasped hands with Haru. Gale spoke, "Something wrong, Elie? You're not drinking your champagne." Elie smiled and squeezed Haru's hand. "It's not that, I just don't think that's a good idea…" Gale was confused, "Well, why not?" Elie and Haru smiled in unison.

"I'm pregnant."

[The End]

Well? Happy endings? That's it. Tell me what you think? Good, bad, decent? Should have been a lemon? Give me some feedback. Write a review, or send me an e-mail.

RaveFanMailhotmail.com. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to think that it ended well, at least I hope so anyway.

-Sith Negotiator


End file.
